dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannotitan
|-|Tyrannotitan= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost = 250 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=230 1380 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=38 238 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 30 FT |length = 32 FT |weight = 10000 LBS}} Tyrannotitan(Tie-ran-oh-tie-ten)is a massive, bipedal, carnivorous dinosaur of the carcharodontosaurid (a group of Carnosaurs that include Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus , and Acrocanthosaurus) family from the Aptian stage of the early Cretaceous period, discovered in Argentina. The meaning of the name Tyrannotitan is "tyrant titan." It has recently received a remodel, making its size massive. It has a white head with a football streak mark from each eye to the jaw (think of a cheetah) across its face, and has a light-brown or tan body, presumably covered with dino fuzz. Tyrannotitan has a white underbelly, whose pattern connects to the white of the head. The design is, by far, among the most accurate of the theropods in the game. |-|Classic Tyranotitan = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=230 1380 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=38 228 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 10000 LBS}} Ingame the Classic Tyrannotitan '''is a large apex predator along the lines of Carcharodontosaurus and the Giganotosaurus. The role of this dinosaur in the game is different from the default's strategy, the playstyle relying heavily on intimidation. The dinosaur is okay statistically, but the fact that it is larger than most other predators (including the infamous Albino Terror!) makes most players run away at the sight, especially new ones. Another intimidation factor is it's roars, which are terrifying shrieks, among the scariest roars in the Dinosaur Simulator world. It is by far the best of the underdog dinos costing less and statistically better than Saurophaganax, Sauroniops, and on par with the Giganotosaurus. |-|Dark Plague Tyranotitan = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=230 1380 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=38 228 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 15 FT |length = 38 FT |weight = 10000 LBS}} Information The '''Dark Plague Tyranotitan is a terrorific variant along the style of the Abrasive Giganotosaurus and one of the most intimidating dinos as of right now, it seems to resemble Godzilla in a way, just like the Abra. it looks to be based off Godzilla, but may be based off of a dragon of some sort. Design It is completely black in color, with its spikes being a slate grey colour. Its spines are completely jagged and spike out everywhere along its spine, head, to its tail. It even has spikes on the edge of its underbelly. It has red claws, that glow like it’s eyes. The spikes increase in size as they get to the base of its body. They’re relatively small in size on its tail and head. Its teeth are completely red and also jagged in and out of its mouth. It's eyes are glowing red souless looking eyes. In other words, it’s best described as a walking nightmare. Trivia *The Dark Plague Tyranotitan seems to have one 'N' instead of two. *The Dark Plague Tyranotitan bears a strong resemblance to Godzilla 2014. *Its old skin had many problems, including being unable to climb well, this was/is shared with the Classic Tyranotitan and the Fearsome Fowl Tyranotitan. Old players will remember this, it was rarely used by more experienced players because of this. But newer players were not aware, so they would use it quite often. |-| Fearsome Fowl Tyrannotitan= 262x262px|available = Yes|cost = 2040|diet = Carnivorous|class = Terrestrial|oxygen = 10}} "During an attempt at making a dinosaur like animal from a chicken a nearby nuclear powerplant exploded. The chickensaurus mutated into a giant dinosaur like bird." Information A feathered variant. Slightly larger and with a beak. It used to be the only Tyrannotitan skin with more than two animations. It resembles a chicken and is one of the dinosaurs most used by ChickenEngineer. However, it can barely climb due to the old model. It shares this with other Tyrannotitan skins such as the Classic Tyrannotitan and the old Dark Plague Tyranotitan, which some players will remember, depending on when they joined. Design It is feathered in tan dark yellow feathers. It's arms, beak, and legs are all golden yellow in color. Its arms were covered in mostly feathers while its legs were bare. It has a red gull, tiny red mohawk on the top of its head, and red patched eyes. One of its eyes which is its left has a scar over it, making the pupil white instead of black unlike its the right side of its eye. It is likely that it is blind in that very eye. |-|Precursor= The Precursor skin for the Tyrannotitan was a skin that was recently added and resembles a robotic Tyrannotitan but WAY COOLER. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Over/Under-Sized Dinosaurs